Out of the Darkness
by Introvertigo
Summary: Kira was born into a family where she was never accepted, and born to fulfil a purpose that couldn't possibly be her destiny. Will she find a new purpose and life at Hogwarts? Set in Harry Potters Second year. OC and some actual characters. Rated teen just to be safe. I plan for this to be a really ongoing story. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! I'm open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Darkness**

(Ch1- 5)

**Ch.1 In the Shadows**

It is well known among wizarding folk and muggles alike that, generally speaking, good things are represented by light, and the darkness often embodies something sinister or evil. However, this was not entirely true for Kira. Her home was figuratively and literally in "the shadows". The Shadows was the name of her neighborhood after all, and she had always felt that she had grown up in darkness. Though her room was in the attic, the small dusty window did not let in much light. Her cheap muggle glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling offered her nothing but comfort. She felt trapped by the dreariness of her home and by the dark forces surrounding her family. The Kuroi family had produced a long line of famous witches and wizards... Dark famous witches and wizards. So it was no surprise when Kira received letters from several schools of witchcraft and wizardry. Her family name was tied to power, and greatness was prophesied over Kira long before her birth. Her older brother had served Lord Voldemort valiantly until his tragic death, and Kira was born with the sole purpose of his replacement. The Princess of Darkness, that was the name she was supposed to live up to. However, as she grew, she caused her parents great strife with her behavior. She made friends with mudbloods, she wanted to nurture injured kittens, and was even known to move earthworms off the sidewalk and into the dirt after storms, for fear that they would roast in the sun. It was all quite sickening to her family. She was born under the mark of evil! Destined to be a great leader of the dark side... But even Kira's fair hair screamed how out of place she was within her family. She wasn't even as pale in complexion as the rest of her family. The only trait they really shared were their greenish-gray eyes. Her parents seemed to believe they would melt in the sunlight, but Kira loved it. She was a little short for her age, but pretty average build.

"Kira dear," said her mother with a slightly sarcastic tone, "we, I mean your father and I, well... We've noticed you are a bit different. Now, we don't want to pressure you, because we know you will make the right decision... But you know, our family has a history in the Slytherin house. So, if something happened and you weren't sorted into Slytherin... I just don't know what we would do."

"What Quinn is trying to say," her father now chimed in, "is that the sorting hat takes into great account the house that you wish to be placed into. Don't screw this up." He always addressed her mother by first name. Never, "dear" or "darling", only Quinn.

Her father never liked to sugar coat things. Nor did his father before him, or the father of his father and so on. Mr. Gladius Kuroi never beat around the bush. When Kira was merely three years old he had no patience for her fears or shortcomings. "You're quite old enough to care for yourself now. Go on, pour your own cereal." She had learned to fend for herself. It's not that her parents didn't care for her, they did. She was well fed, had a nice bed and only the best clothing. But they only loved her achievements. Never just Kira for who she was. So she turned to animals and nature and found much of her solace there. In fact, her greatest desire was to care for magical creatures and to also study herbology. She wasn't interested in being some great dark force, and the constant pressure from her family was torture. She was never going to be her brother.

But alas! Her Hogwarts letter had arrived, her things were packed, and she was to be on her way the next morning. The thought of leaving her dreary room for another dungeon was dreadful. She had heard all about Slytherin's common room and was less than excited. She knew already what she had to do... She would insist on being a Slytherin no matter what house she really belonged in. Apart from Slytherin, she hadn't given it much thought honestly. She did have great ambition and a desire to succeed, so she was meant for Slytherin right? But she also greatly valued integrity and loyalty. Ha! She could never return home if she were sorted into Hufflepuff. She could easily fit into Gryffindor. She had developed a great courage about her and was also keen on adventure. But she also received great marks in her pre-wizard and witchcraft training school so Ravenclaw wouldn't be a stretch either. But why bother thinking about it? She might as well have had Slytherin stamped on her forehead at birth. Kira didn't just live in The Shadows, the darkness ran in her very blood. The thought of this made her feel a bit queasy, so she decided to put it out of her mind as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Travel Day**

Kira woke early the next morning anxious to get to the train. She was running about the attic packing last minute things when, CRACK! She stepped on her wand that had fallen out of her trunk as she was refolding her blanket (she was also much tidier than the rest of her family). "What a disaster!" She thought. Not only was she leaving for Hogwarts in a few hours, but that wand was her brothers! Her parents were going to freak out... If they knew... She quickly developed a plan and ran downstairs. Her father was already off to work and her mother was not the sentimental type, so she assumed no one was accompanying her to the train. "I've forgotten an important book I need for this year," she said to her mother," I'm going to run to Diagon Alley really quick and I'll be back in an hour or so." "Mmm," was the only response she was given. The shadows, she might as well live in "Your Daughter is Invisible Hollow". Better for her though, as she dashed out the door carrying the broken wand to dispose of it away from the house. Growing up with an evil family wasn't completely useless. Kira had rattled off that lie like it was nothing, and easily averted a crisis with her brothers wand. She felt bad of course, she hated lying to her parents but after so many years of pretending to be this "Dark Princess" that she clearly wasn't... She had adapted. She came to Diagon Alley quite quickly and hurried into Olivanders. "Well my dear, didn't expect to see you this year. Are you not using your brothers wand?"

"About that..." Kira replied, "I'll be needing my own wand, and it would be best for everyone if it stayed between the two of us?" She posed her thought as a question. She thought very highly of Mr. Olivander and didn't want to cause him trouble, but it was also very unlikely that he would run into her parents.

"Haha, that's quite alright my dear. In fact, I don't recommend wands be used as hand-me-downs. They form quite a bond with the witch or wizard they choose. And unless taken in a duel, it's quite difficult to have them switch their loyalty. I especially see you having a hard time with your brothers wand, with your... Differences." So it was obvious. But still good. Her parents didn't need to know, and she could go to Hogwarts with a new wand that was her own. "Great, so, the train to Hogwarts leaves soon. Is there any way we could... You know... Speed shop?"

"You know as well as I do that the wand chooses the person, but I'll do my best."

After several attempts, nothing was working. Kira was becoming fearful and frustrated. Maybe she wasn't even meant to be a witch. Maybe no wand would even choose weak, feeble Kira. Sensing her distress, Mr. Olivander chimed in, "don't worry, there's a match for everyone and we're close! I can feel it! Tell me, what do you aspire from magic." Shoot! If she's honest, there's even more secrets for him to keep, but the process goes faster and she can actually get to Hogwarts! But, if she's dishonest, she protects the family name... "I..." She stammered, "I'm really more interested in magical creatures and plants..." she half whispered as she lowered her head.

"No need to be embarrassed! There is a great need for brilliant minds in those fields to help further our knowledge and research! Count it as a privilege. But it does change your wands make-up a bit I suppose... Hmmm... Yes... Yes! Try this one! Hornbeam with A dragon heart string core, twelve and a half inches. Slightly springy."

As Kira took the wand into her hand warmth spread down her fingertips to her shoulder and a rainbow of colors spiraled into magnificent patterns toward the sky.

"Ahhh," Olivander sighed as he watched the show, "You must have a wonderful heart to produce such an outcome."

Kira's face tightened and she flatly asked how much the wand was, paid and dashed out the door. What was all that gushy nonsense? Lucky her parents didn't accompany her, they would have vomited right there in the floor. She quickly disposed of her brothers wand, ran home, and was boarding the train to Hogwarts with not a second to spare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 The Sorting Hat**

Kira moved to a small car with no other students and tried to think. What if she was different from her family. Her family always spoke of destiny, but maybe she was destined for something else. Should she just let the sorting hat do it's job? Or insist on continuing the family tradition. What to do, what to..

"Mind if I join you?"

The small voice came so unexpectedly Kira nearly jumped out of her seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I was simply..."

"I wasn't frightened!" Kira shot back, "I was just in deep thought when you interrupted me." So the stress of the day was getting to her... She caught herself after the look on the poor girls face and quickly replied, "Please, sit down. I'm sorry about that, just a little worried about my first day. What is your name?"

"I'm Charis. Charis Dawn, and yours?"

"Kira Kuroi"

"Kuroi? I've heard of your family," Charis said as she shifted a bit in her seat. "Your family has a long line of... Great... witches and wizards, what do you have to be worried about?"

Ugh, not even at the stupid school and I'm already being compared to my family. Maybe I should say "not Slytherin" so I could be my own person for once. "It's a lot to live up to," was the only reply she could muster. "What about your family? Do you they have a favorite house in mind for you?"

Charis shifted in her seat a bit again. She knew all about the Kuroi's and their pure-blood legacy. But Kira seemed nice enough. Maybe she was different? Charis held her head high and replied, "both my parents are muggles. They're just happy if I'm happy, so any house is fine. I suppose you will be a Slytherin?"

"That's actually what I was thinking about when you interr... I mean... Joined me. I'm not so sure if it's the right house for me or not. Just because your family has always done one thing... Doesn't necessarily mean you should right? I don't know. I did snap at you awful quick. Maybe I'm Slytherin to the core..."

"But Slytherin isn't just about darkness," Charis interjected, "sure, they've had their share of dark wizards and witches, but Slytherin is about ambition. Plenty of good comes from Slytherin as well. Just like darkness has also come from Gryffindor. And Hufflepuff produces greatness too despite them being the blunt of every joke. Many of the houses are misunderstood. They don't determine your destiny, just your surroundings." Charis was very wise. There were stereotypes associated with the houses, but they weren't cookie cutters for each student. Many broke the mold. "Maybe, you will bring a new perspective to Slytherin. I can see your different." Charis said with a smile.

Different. Always different.

"Don't worry about it. Just be yourself wherever you are. Hogwarts is a great school and we're lucky to be in any house!"

"You're right I guess. Do you at least have one you favor?" Kira asked hoping to shift the conversation away from her.

"I think I would like Hufflepuff. Loyalty. Acceptance. Equality. I value those things. And I greatly respect Helga Hufflepuff for paving the way for... Non-magic folk to learn as well."

She sure knows a lot for a muggle. I'd peg her for a Ravenclaw.

"Guess we will find out soon enough!" Kira said as she looked out the window. The train horn sounded and Hogwarts appeared in the distance.

They got off the train and headed into the beautiful castle. Hogwarts was even greater in person than in any book she had ever seen. In the commotion of exiting Kira had lost Charis, but it gave her more time to think anyway. She liked to be by herself. She was a bit of an introvert and Charis appeared to be someone who could talk all day. "Wanting to be in Hufflepuff? She must be mad. I didn't even think that was possible," she thought to herself.

The more Kira thought about it the more she realized she truly didn't belong anywhere. Not at home with her deranged family, not in any house at Hogwarts. She was tired of being labeled. She just wanted to be herself, but she didn't even know where to begin! Maybe the hat would know. Maybe that would be a good place to start. She decided as she walked up the stairs into the great hall that she would let the hat decide her fate.

Kira was near the middle of the line of first years with her last name. Charis would be sorted much sooner than her, and there was a great commotion about several students wanting to be a Gryffindor because Harry Potter had been sorted into that house the year before. Charis walked up to the stool as professor Mcgonagall put the hat on her head. In no time at all the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

"Ha, called that one." Kira said, louder than she intended. "Glad I can place everyone else and have no idea where I belong." She murmured.

Several students had been sorted into each house by the time Kira walked toward the platform. She recognized Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table, the Kuroi's were distant relatives of the Malfoys and the Lestrange's, so they had often had play dates as small children. He smiled at her and she became intensely nervous again. "Maybe I should just say Slytherin... But then I'll never really know where I belong... But maybe it's best... Maybe I don't belong anywhere..." Kira mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs. She shook off her thoughts of doubt, held her head high, and didn't even wince when the hat hit her head.

"Ahhhh I see..." Whispered the sorting hat. "Curious case we have here... Quite curious. You have no input yourself as to where you want to be sorted eh? Leaving it all up to the wise old hat? I see very much greatness in you. You could flourish in Slytherin... But ah, despite your proud bloodline you're quite humble. Fine trait of a Hufflepuff. But alas, what courage! The lions scarlet and gold would fit you fine! But my, what a conundrum, you also have a terrific mind!"

The hat went on and on but Kira would not give in. She must know where she truly belonged. She must not sway the hats opinion.

"Ok, if you have no opinion in the matter... I can honestly say you don't fit perfectly anywhere."

Gasp!

"Alas, lucky for you... Hufflepuff takes the uncertain few. HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat had decided.

And Kira's heart fell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 What Was I Thinking**

She was a misfit. The hat had stated what she had feared deep down in her bones, she really didn't belong. Or did she belong in Hufflepuff. This whole ordeal was becoming so confusing she just wanted to cry. The Slytherins sat open mouthed and even the Hufflepuffs who were "friendly to all" were finding it a bit hard to clap. Hufflepuff had never produced a dark wizard! And now a Kuroi in their house? Their odds weren't looking so great anymore. Everyone had heard the rumors, Kira was destined to replace her brother at Voldemort's side. Her whole entire family was evil! How could they accept her with open arms? But to her surprise, they slowly began to stand and clap for her. One by one the Hufflepuffs gave her a standing ovation welcome, and made room for her to take a seat at her house table. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

Everything else went as usual. Another Weasley to Gryffindor, Dumbledore gave a welcome, and the feast was magnificent, but Kira's stomach was so unsettled she could barely enjoy it. How long would it be before her parents found out? Did they already know? Would they disown her? They already ignored her, if they did disown her would it be that different? What would the Dark Lord do? She pushed all of these questions from her mind and tried to focus on her new home. The Hufflepuff house welcomed all their new members with a black and yellow scarf, badger pin, and a homemade black and yellow bracelet made by a fourth year. They had a bit of a sibling thing so that each first year had someone they could ask questions to, and each older student had someone to mentor. This concept was entirely new to Kira who had only heard stories of betrayals and pranks from the Slytherin house. Kira's new bracelet had a small tag at the end that read "Aana Lux". Kira peered around the table and noticed a bright eyed dark haired girl wave her over. She was one of the few Hufflepuffs with jet black hair. Her eyes were green, but a deeper green than Kira's and they seemed very knowing and wise. She had a soft expression that was welcoming to anyone who was privileged enough to meet her gaze.

"Welcome Kira," Aana said with a smile. "I'll be sort of a big sister for you this year. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to find me." Her voice was soft and melodic. Strangely calming and peaceful. Big sister? Kira had always secretly wanted a big sister. This was an unexpected gift. Kira's mind began to spiral out of control with doubt and worry again and she nearly lost it in front of her new friend, but to spare her house from any proof that she was crazy, she gained control and smiled back.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your kindness." She replied. "I, I don't really know anything about hufflepuff." She admitted honestly.

"No worries, several of our new members don't know anything about us either. We take majority of the new students from non magical families so it's common.

"I'm not a muggle..." Kira replied.

"Being born to a family that hasn't had any experience in magic is not a bad thing. And I know." Aana was a bit frustrated. She had hoped for a kind new younger sibling, but a Kuroi? She had never expected that turn of events. But she knew the hat was never wrong.

"So, Kira... Did you ask the hat to be a Hufflepuff?"

"I'm not trying to infiltrate your house and overthrow you if that's what your wondering."

"Actually, no, I was wondering exactly what I asked you."

It was clear this was going to be a rocky relationship. Kira honestly had a good heart, but it was so hard for her to let people in to see it. She was used to the families of The Shadows. They were all cutthroat. Out to get each other. Never self sacrificing. This new family concept was strange and it was causing her to put up walls between her and her mentor.

"Look," Aana started, "I'm imagining Hufflepuff was not what you were expecting. I would also imagine you're worried what your parents will think. But the truth is, these next years aren't about them. They're about you. Which house will you best grow and learn from, that's what the hat takes in to account. I have no doubt you would have fit well into any house, most Hufflepuffs are like that honestly, but you were chosen to come here. You're not an outcast. And I'm also guessing you have a great heart. Don't shut us out ok?"

Was mind reading part of the curriculum at Hogwarts? Kira managed to shut her gaping mouth, but not before Aana realized how right she was.

"Trust me," Aana started again. "This year and the ones to follow will go much smoother once you realize your house is on your side."

Kira sighed and let that sink in. On her side? Was that even possible? Aana didn't understand what a statement she was making since she clearly wasn't aware which side Kira was destined for. It was like a battle was raging inside of her to see whether good or evil would prevail. But right now all that was happening was Kira was feeling queasy.

The dinner ended and prefects instructed the new students to follow them to their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 The Hufflepuff common room**

Warmth. That's the only thing Kira could think of when she crawled through the barrel into the Hufflepuff common room. It was so... Cozy. It was everything she had always craved from her own home but never experienced. Everyone was smiling, there were strange plants covering the walls. The round windows let in the most wonderful sunlight and you could see beautiful fields of grass and dandelions. The whole room was a circle and it made everyone feel included. The polished brass lamps and comfortable couches made the room even more inviting. Kira was engulfed in everything about her new home and she hadn't even seen her room yet.

"So?" Aana asked, "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful..." Kira whispered.

She mingled with a few more students before she headed into the round door that led to her room. She met a shaggy haired boy named Zakia. He was tall and muscular. Seemed strange to Kira since Hufflepuff's weren't really known for athleticism. But his smile is what really stood out. He had the most welcoming smile Kira had ever seen, and his eyes were deep as the ocean was blue. Another first year named Twill. She seemed a bit... Strange... But nice enough. So far, no one appeared to be intimidating and everyone was enjoying themselves. It was getting a bit late, so the elder students started to make their way to their rooms. Without having to be bossy or overbearing, the new students soon followed.

So this is where you will sleep. Kira noticed her chest next to a four poster bed with a beautiful patchwork quilt covering it. There were even copper bed warmers for each student, just in case they had cold feet. The Hufflepuff dorms weren't segregated by year like many of the others because they wanted to suggest a unity among students of all ages. Kira sat down on her bed, so overwhelmed by all the goodness of her new home and friends that at last she couldn't hold it in any longer and simply burst into tears. Aana was completely shocked and rushed over to Kira, "What in the world is the matter?" She didn't mean it to come out as blunt as it had, but she was honestly a bit frustrated that her new younger sibling seemed to be a basket case. Despite her frustrations, she hugged Kira and tried to comfort her. She understood the feeling of disappointing your family and of not living up to their expectations. Her parents were both muggl.. Non magical folk and they were not keen at all on Aana's desire to study magic. Aana tried to comfort her and said, "Honestly Kira Hufflepuff is not that bad. The past three years have been wonderful for me and..."

"No, no, it's way better than I ever could have imagined." Kira interrupted. "I've only ever heard of the dark Slytherin dungeons and everyone out to get the next person so they can be on top. But this? This is almost too good to be true. Yes, my parents are going to flip out... But I think I will actually be happy."

The rawness of emotion softened Aana a bit. She thought Kira was simply still upset about the sorting, not that she was overwhelmed with love. Maybe there was a deeper side to this girl. Aana insisted Kira get some rest and they would worry about her parents in the morning.

"So today was not completely what you expected... Most great adventures aren't." Aana wiped the tears from Kira's face and tucked her into bed.

"Aana, which house did you want to be in when you were a first year?"

"Hufflepuff," Aana replied with a smile. And she turned out the light, and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 First Day Nerves and Howlers**

Kira woke startled by the brightness of the morning. She woke up in a bit of a daze, with yesterday a blur and confusion surrounding where she was. Aana had already left the room, with her bed neatly made. Kira sat up, slowly regaining her memory and slowly realizing what an interesting day she was about to have. Her first class was at 9:00am and it was 7:30, so she decided to go have some breakfast.

Kira walked into the great hall and easily spotted Aana's dark hair at the Hufflepuff table. She had been waiting for Kira to come anyway, and quickly waved her over.

"Good morning Kira. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. That was actually the best I've slept in a long time. But I was exhausted. Good morning to you," Kira replied with a smile. She wasn't generally what you would call a "morning person" but Aana's kindness put her in a wonderful mood. She sat down beside of Aana and began discussing her schedule. "Aana, do you think you could show me around later today?"

"Absolutely!" Aana replied. "Most of our classes for today are actually in similar locations, so that's taken care of. But after class today I would love to show you around." Aana smiled and peace ran through Kira. Aana was so willing to help. So self sacrificing. Kira had never met anyone she respected more. "So your..." Aana was about to say something when the look on Kira's face made her stop. Kira's eyes were fixed on the tawny owl that had just flown in the window. Her family's owl. With a bright red howler in his beak. The owl dropped the letter and flew off leaving Kira in absolute terror. "I can't open it!" People were starting to stare, and the howler looked as if it was about to burst! "Umm Kira?..." Aana said softly... You'd better open it quick. It will only get worse." Kira slowly opened the envelope and braced herself for what would inevitably follow.

"KIRA ARAZA KUROI!" her fathers voice began. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SUCH A STRANGE GIRL BUT HUFFLEPUFF? OF ALL THE HOUSES... HUFFLEPUFF!? YOU HAVE DISGRACED OUR ENTIRE FAMILY! YOUR POOR MOTHER IS BESIDE HERSELF WONDERING WHERE SHE WENT WRONG AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE CERTAIN THAT YOU ARE NOT A KUROI! DONT BOTHER EVER SHOWING YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN! AS FAR AS WE ARE CONCERNED YOU ARE DEAD TO US! HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW MUDBLOOD FRIENDS, HOPEFULLY THEY WILL PROVIDE A HOME FOR YOU! DISGUSTING!" With that, the letter burst into flames and Kira ran out of the room devastated.

As if first days of school were not hard enough, Kira was now homeless. There was no way she would ever be able to pay attention in class. She didn't want to see anyone in the dormitories, so she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall for hours. Her first class went by, and Aana noticed she had not shown up and went to search for her. When she finally found her, Kira was an absolute mess. She was sobbing so hard she was close to hyperventilation, her eyes were so red and swollen from crying that she was barely recognizable and her hair was a mess from the way she ran earlier. "Kira," Aana said softly, and stepping toward her. Kira wrapped her arms around her new mentor and sobbed even harder. Aana just held her head as she weeped. There was nothing she could say to console her. Aana's parents hadn't been happy about her decision to come to Hogwarts, but at least they hadn't thrown her out. "Shhh," Aana tried, "it will be ok." But she knew that was a promise she couldn't make. When Kira finally stopped crying enough to speak, she looked up at Aana and said, "what am I going to do?"

"Let's go find Professor Sprout. I'm sure she can help us. Plus it's nearly lunchtime. You need to eat. Come on, let's get you cleaned up first."

Aana led Kira over to the bathroom sink and handed her a hairbrush from her purse. Kira washed her face, and fixed her hair as best as she could and agreed to go with Aana to find Professor Sprout.

They started toward the herbology lab when they were cut off by Professor Mcgonnagal. "Kira dear, I heard about the incident at breakfast and wanted you to know I understand your absence. However, this will be the last time of course. Truancy is highly frowned upon and will result in loss of points for your house. Under the circumstances... I'll let this one slide."

"Thank you Professor," Aana answered for her. "We are off to see Professor Sprout if you..."

"Yes dear do carry on. Oh and Kira, I want you to know how proud I am of you. It took a lot of courage to do what you did. But please, carry on. And I will see you tomorrow." She said the last bit with certainty.

Her comment threw Kira off a bit. Proud of her for defying her family? Or maybe for being herself... She wasn't sure. All she knew was she no longer had a family apparently.

They arrived at Professor Sprouts office and did not even have to knock when she burst out from her office and seized Kira in a hug.

"Great... Now I've went from feared to pitied..." Kira thought.

"Oh dear I'm so glad you came. What can I do to help you? Have you anywhere to go? Well we mustn't think of that right now it's only the start of the term. But will you have enough money to get you through the term? Why I'm sure we will help you out, not to worry at all." Kira didn't have any time to answer any of the questions Professor Sprout rattled off, but they made her worry even more. No home, no money, and no family. Kira was completely abandoned. "Now, put all of that out of your mind. We Hufflepuffs are very giving," she said with a smile. "You won't have one need that will be unmet for your time here dear don't you worry. Pity your family is choosing to miss out on such a wonderful daughter."

"Professor, could I have a word?" It was finally Aana's turn to speak. "Alone?" She pointed her eyes toward Kira.

"Certainly, Kira help yourself to some of the tea on my desk, it's lavender, should calm your nerves a bit. We will just be a moment." And they stepped outside.

"Professor, how can I offer any comfort to her when she has lost everything? I don't know what to say or what to do! I just feel like I'm useless and honestly she's a basket case. Maybe she should take some time in the hospital wing or something because..." Aana was abruptly cut off by Professor Sprout, "Now, now. I won't have the both of you two in a mess. You are wise beyond your words and have one of the kindest hearts I know Aana. Don't worry about solving all of Kira's problems, just be a friend for her in her time of need. She hasn't lost everything as long as she still has you. Do you have any more classes today?"

"Just one, but it's advanced potions with Professor Snape."

"Even more reason for you to miss for now, the Slytherin house is in a mess over this as well. Kira has been destined for their house since birth and they're taking quite an offense to her absence. Seeing it as a betrayal. And sadly, you are connected to this mess now too. I'm writing you an excuse for the rest of the day, one for Kira as well. Take her somewhere just the two of you and get her calmed down. She must go to classes tomorrow."

"But what if..?"

"I'll handle everything. This is clearly your purpose for the year. Class is extremely important, but never see success as greater than friendship."

And with that, Professor Sprout opened the door and went back inside. Aana followed her in and noticed Kira was much more calm and looking better. She wondered what exactly was in the tea...

"Ok Kira," Aana started, "let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 Picking up the Pieces **

One of the advantages to being a Hufflepuff was the close proximity of your dorms to the kitchen. Aana was quite the chef and decided to treat Kira to some lunch since she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and it was nearly 2:00. She decided to put her culinary skills to the side and settle for a comfort dish of grilled cheese and tomato soup. That was Aana's favorite when she was feeling down. Aana carried the food into the empty common room and they sat down together at a small table near a window. Kira stared out at the sun as she nibbled on her sandwich. She had never had either dish before but quite enjoyed both. When Kira had finished her sandwich, she gently laid her head over on Aana's shoulder. Tears started to pool in her eyes again and Aana, in an effort to stop her from another breakdown, tried to change the subject. "So, I guess you will start your classes tomorrow. Don't worry, you can get the notes from someone in your class. Twill is a few wires short of a circuit but she is brilliant in class and takes excellent notes. You met her yesterday right?"

Kira nodded.

"I was lucky enough to get out of Snape's class today! I really wish anyone else taught potions... I'm quite a fan of it. What's your favorite subject?"

"Care of Magical Creatures..." Kira muttered.

"Wow, exciting! You won't get into that much until your second year but it's an excellent choice. Be sure to pay attention in herbology because many of the plants can be used to treat animals."

Kira hadn't moved, but at least she was talking now. And Aana had avoided a crisis.

"So.. Do you.. Like sports?" Aana was desperately trying but running out of things to talk about.

"My parents said sports were a waste of time. That they took away from things that really mattered."

"Nonsense! Sports are great! I'll bet you haven't even heard of some of the muggle sports then. But quidditch will be the focus of your years here. Have you ever flown?"

"No," Kira replied.

"Oh, it's fantastic! The greatest feeling ever! I'm not much of an athlete, but I love to fly. You will enjoy flying lessons. Who knows maybe you will lead Hufflepuff into a quidditch cup! You look like you would make a good chaser."

"Or maybe a beater to get out all this frustration..."

"So you do know the game!" Aana exclaimed. The two carried on a bit talking about quidditch and favorite teams. Kira honestly really liked the idea of being on the quidditch team and couldn't wait to fly. It was a great distraction and Kira even smiled during their conversation.

"Aana, I really have no place to go. All of my family has disowned me. What will I do?"

"Well, I mean, I don't want to promise something that won't happen... But maybe... You could... Come stay with me? My family isn't the greatest and they're muggles... But it would be something."

"Aana! Do you really mean it?"

"I would have to ask my parents, but if you wanted to... Maybe?"

"Oh please ask them! That would be the best thing ever!"

"Well don't get your hopes up I have to..."

"You're the best friend I've ever had! Much better than my family. You really are like a big sister thank you so much!"

Aana really did want Kira to stay with her but she also had reservations... "You haven't met my family..." Aana thought to herself. It's not that Aana's family wasn't loving, they were. But they could be extremely strict and they weren't generally accepting of anything magical. Especially a magical person who was related to a ton of dark wizards who disowned her... This could be difficult. But she had to make it work. She couldn't let Kira worry about it all year long. That would be torturous. Tomorrow, she would send an owl to her family and see what they would say.

Kira headed up to the dorm as the rest of the house returned. Aana took the dishes back to the kitchen and cleaned up while Kira found Twill and borrowed her notes for the day. Everyone was overly kind to Kira and though it was nice, Kira hated feeling like everyone was pitying her. Her whole life she had been taught pity was a way to look down on people, and that it was a sign of weakness. So although she was glad for their concern, she decided to go to bed early and to try to end her terrible day.

As Kira dreamed, she saw howler after howler screaming at her. "What a disgrace you are!" "How could you ever be a Kuroi?!" "We hate you!" And one by one her family turned their backs to her and walked away.


End file.
